Something New
by WallyTheWallaby
Summary: How much can a story change by adding one character? I intend to find out. Rated T because I don't know.
1. Something New

Something New

This is a test

* * *

Z xizab zwevmgfiv, drow zmw ufm,

Rmeloevw z hnzoo gldm, wfirmt gsv hvzhlm lu hfm

Gsv svilvh lu gsv hglib hgfxp gltvgsvi gsilfts izrm zmw hsrmv

Qfhg hlnv sfnzm gdrmh drgs gsv ozhg mznv Krmvh.

Zmw orpv zoo tivzg gsrmth, rg xznv gl zm vmw

Zmw ovug nb hliv svzig gl nvmw

R xlfowm'g svok yfg xormt gl gsv kzhg

R dzmgvw gszg hfnnvi gl zodzbh ozhg

Hl R tornkhvw rmgl lgsvi evihrlmh lu rg

Rm z wvhkvizgv zggvnkg gl uroo gsv krg

Zmw R dzh hfikirhvw zg gsv yvzfgb lu rg zoo

Zoo gsv xszmtvh gszg xlfow yv nzwv gl Tizergb Uzooh

Hlnv lu gsv xszmtvh gl gsv hglib dviv hnzoo

Hlnv wrwm'g hvvn orpv gsv hznv hglib zg zoo.

Zmw zh R tzavw gsilfts gsvhv hglirvh, R szw z gslftsg.

Nzbyv, qfhg nzbyv, R xlfow trev rg z hslg.

Bvh. Bvh! Rg xlfow yv wlmv.

Zmw ru rg'h wlmv irtsg gsvm R xlfow szev hlnv ufm.

Yfg R'oo mvvw gl gvhg gsv dzgvih yvuliv R qfnk rm

R mvvw gl wrhxlevi qfhg sld dvoo R xzm hdrn

Hl svzi nv, zoo lu blf dsl dlfow orhgvm

Dsl gllp gsv grnv gl ivzw dszg R'ev dirggvm

Dlfow blf orpv gl svzi z gzov lu nrmv

Lu gsv gdrmh lowvi yilgsvi mznvw Qlmzgszm Krmvh.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 1

Something New

By WallyTheWallaby

Ch. 1

Part 1

Ugh… How did I get myself into this mess? Ok. Picture this if you will. A brown haired teenage boy, 15 years to be exact, armed with only a baseball bat, running as if his life depended on it, which it did, from a beast about two stories tall that wanted nothing more than to hit him with a tree. Yeah. That's me right now. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start over.

My name is Jonathan Pines. Or just Jon if you like. I spent the first 3 years of my life basically alone. While most kids were playing outside or whatever, I was making the most of my ability to read. I didn't have any friends. And I was okay with that. But everything changed when they were born. Dipper and Mabel.

As we grew, so did our bonds. By the time we reached double digits, we were as close as siblings could be. We were always there for each other. We did almost everything together. That included going to our weird great uncle's place in Oregon for the summer. When our parents first told us about this, I didn't think much of it. The twins and I are going to have a lot of fun in a new and interesting environment. What I didn't think would happen was me getting a job. Almost the second we were settled into the attic he had made into a bedroom he started giving us chores to do.

I thought that this boring routine would go on all summer until this one fateful day.

* * *

It was an average day at the Mystery Shack, our Grunkle's roadside attraction AKA tourist trap. Also working there was Soos, an interesting handyman, and Wendy, the lazy daughter of a lumberjack. I was putting Man of Mystery Bobble heads on the shelves when I hear a kid talk to himself. "Uh, Do you like me?" I turn to look and see that he's reading a note. I listen as he reads off the checkable options. "Yes. Definitely. Absolutely?" I couldn't help but chuckle at that special kind of weirdness that I've learned to associate with a certain sibling of mine. I look over the room, spotting her hiding behind a shelf, peering in a space between two bobble heads. I finish stocking the shelves before approaching her.

"Really, Mabel? Don't you think that's pushing it?" I say in a mock scolding tone.

"That's what I was telling her." Dipper says as he continues to clean a jar of eyeballs on a nearby counter.

"C'mon, bro-bros. This is our first summer away from home. It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance." Mabel says.

"Yeah," Dipper says "But do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?"

"Mock all you want, dear brothers, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." she says, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the museum entrance. Just as Gruncle Stan walks in, holding some Pitt Cola in his hand and some signs under his arms.

"Why?" Mabel asks as me and Dipper chuckle.

"Alright, Alright. Look alive people!" Stan says. "I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest."

"Not it!" says Dipper

"Not it!" says Mabel

"Uh, Also not it" says Soos, putting in a shelf behind us.

"Nobody asked you Soos." Stan says.

"I know. And I'm comfortable with that." Soos replies, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"How about you, Jonathan?" Stan asks.

"Uhh… No?" I say

"Fair enough. Hey Wendy!" Stan yells across the room to Wendy, who was lounging around at the register. "I need you to put up this sign!"

"I would" she says as she reaches for the signs "but I. can't. reach it."

"I'd fire all of you if I could." Stan says "Alright, let's make it. Eenie. Meenie. Miney. You." He points at Dipper.

"Aw what?" Dipper says "Gruncle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched."

"Ugh. This again…" Stan says

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today my mosquito bites spelled 'Beware'" Dipper says, holding his arm in front of Stan's face.

"That says 'Bewarb'" Stan says "Look kid, the whole 'monsters in the forest' thing is just local legend drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that" He gestures to a man who seemed way to interested in a Man of Mystery bobble head.

"So quit being so paranoid." Stan says as he gives him the signs.

Dipper sighs as he walks out the door. I keep an eye on him until he disappears into the trees.

"Uh… Gruncle Stan?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure Dipper will be okay out there on his own?"

"Oh please. Don't tell me you believe in all that 'monster' stuff too?"

"What? No. I just… worry."

"*sigh* I'm sure your brother will be fine." He says before looking around the room. "You done restocking already? Geez you're fast. But in any case, you're done for today."

"Really?" I ask

"Well, I'm sure I could find more work for you if you want." He says

"Nope." I say quickly before walking away.

I can hear him laughing as I head up the stairs to the attic. As I walk into the bedroom I share with my siblings I wonder if I should have volunteered to go with Dipper. As I climb the small ladder to the loft I decide that if Dipper was in any sort of danger Stan wouldn't let him go alone. As I lie down on top of my mattress to take a nap, I think about how this summer is going. I had thought this would a fun-filled experience, but so far it's just been boring.

"I wish I had a book to read or something." I think before dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N

So… What do you think?

Suggestions?

Comments?


End file.
